1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium convey apparatus and an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to convey a recording medium while adsorbing or attracting the recording medium to a convey member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a medium convey device configured to convey a recording medium to a recording head while adsorbing or attracting the recording medium to an endless belt. This medium convey device attracts the recording medium to a medium-placed face of the endless belt by using an electrode plate (a first electrode) and an earth plate (a second plate) disposed on a reverse side of the medium-placed face of the endless belt.